yandere_simulatorfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Пиппи Осу
|tab2=Фразы |tab3=Иллюстрации |tab4=Галерея |tab5= |tab6= |tab7= |tab8= }} Пиппи Осу (англ. Pippi Osu) ― одна из учениц в Akademi High School. Является первым персонажем-пасхалкой. Внешний вид Пиппи носит ту же школьную форму, что и другие ученицы. У неё черные короткие волосы с розовой чёлкой. Её глаза ― изумрудно-зелёные. Носит на шее красный платок. Её размер бюста равен 1. Личность Согласно игровой классификации, Пиппи ― зависимая от телефона. Не способна дать отпор в случае нападения. Распорядок дня В 7:00 AM Пиппи приходит в школу и меняет обувь. В 7:02 AM она ходит по коридорам школы с другими членами клуба и играет в VR игру на телефоне. В 8:00 AM Пиппи идёт в класс 2-2. В 1:00 PM Пиппи обедает рядом с помещением игрового клуба. В 1:24 PM она возвращается в класс. В 3:30 PM она принимает участие в уборке. В 4:00 РМ снова ходит по коридорам. В 5:00 PM идёт в игровой клуб и остаётся там до конца дня. Задание centre centre Чтобы выполнить это задание, Аяно должна пройти игру Yanvania: Senpai of the Night вечером после школы. Задание Пиппи.png|Описание задания в игре. Yanvania сломалась.png|Игра Yanvania: Senpai of the Night centre centre Отношения Рюто Иппонго Согласно описанию в профиле Пиппи, она влюблена в него, но не знает, что это взаимно. Так как она влюблена в него, то если Аяно убьёт Рюто перед Пиппи, она попытается задержать убийцу как герой, при этом её сила будет максимальной. Однако, если он умрёт не на её глазах, она не станет явно скорбеть. Интересы thumb|center|300px Нравится * Музыка ― Пройти с ней мимо клуба лёгкой музыки. * Видеоигры ― Пройти с ней мимо игрового клуба. * Аниме ― Пройти с ней мимо компьютерного класса. * Косплей ― Пройти с ней мимо компьютерного класса. * Кошки ― Пройти с ней мимо котёнка (он неподалёку от зоны мусоросжигателя). Не нравится * Оккультизм ― Пройти с ней мимо оккультного клуба. * Насилие ― Подойти с ней к правонарушителям. * Сплетни ― Использовать «Сплетни» в разговоре с Пиппи. * Деньги ― Узнать через Cyberstalk. * Одиночество ― Пройти с ней мимо библиотеки. Факты * Имя и внешность Пиппи основаны на Пиппи-талисмане популярной ритм-игры [https://osu.ppy.sh osu!]. * Если в сборке 12 августа 2015 года, подойти к ней слишком близко, то на заднем плане заиграет ремикс той музыки, которая звучит, когда Аяно находится в здравом уме. * До билда 12 августа 2015 года, когда вы близко подойдете к Пиппи, то будет звучать Connect by ClariS (опенинг из аниме Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica). * Она — первый ученик, у кого двухцветные волосы. * Пиппи является второй любимой боксёрской грушей YandereDev’a, как и Кокона ХарукаSo, YandereDev, we alñ know who your No.1 Punching Bag is, but who is your No.2 Punching Bag?. * Создатель Пиппи разрешил YandereDev’у создать Пиппи в Симуляторе ЯндереI have permission from Pippi's creator.. * YandereDev может заставить Пиппи покраснеть, когда она будет рядом с РютоYandere dev why not make pipi or ryuto blush when they are close to each other <...>. ** Если Рюто умрёт, она может впасть в депрессиюin the final game when a student likes another student(not senpai) would they become depressed if their crush died?. * Если YandereDev решит дать ученикам прозвища, то её настоящее имя будет не Пиппи Осу, так как оно и будет прозвищем, данное ей из-за её близости к игре osu! и крашенных волос2 questions to yanderedev. Источники en:Pippi Osu de:Pippi Osu es:Pippi Osu fr:Pippi Osu pl:Pippi Osu pt-br:Pippi Osu zh-tw:Pippi Osu Категория:Персонаж-пасхалка Категория:Персонажи Категория:Ученицы Категория:Учащиеся в Akademi High School Категория:Зависимый от телефона (характер) Категория:Игровой клуб Категория:Ученики с заданием Категория:Класс 2-2